I Still Do
by Paula Toledo
Summary: Um Song Fic de Cavaleiros inspirado na música 'I Still Do', do grupo The Cranberries. Alerta contra Spoilers! Episódios 33-34. Romance, Angst


**I Still Do**

_Eu não estou pronta para isso _

Shunrei está olhando para Shiryu, que está dormindo em sua cama, em Rozan, depois que ele lutara contra o Cavaleiro de Prata Argol de Perseu e se cegara.

_Entretanto eu pensei que estaria _

Ela se lembra de quando Saori a chamara para ir até o Japão porque Shiryu se machucara em uma batalha e precisava de alguém que cuidasse dele.

_Eu não posso prever o futuro _

A garota caminha para fora da casa, correndo para a cachoeira. Ela reza silenciosamente para que Deus cure a cegueira de Shiryu. Ela não consegue mais ver seu sofrimento dia após dia. No começo, ela pensara que ele ficaria bem logo. Os doutores tinham dito que ele não veria mais, mas ela ainda tinha fé nas ervas de Rozan.

_Entretanto eu pensei que podia _

Mas os dias passaram e a cegueira de Shiryu continuara. E o pior de tudo: ele estava morrendo por ficar lá como um inválido enquanto seus amigos estavam lutando para proteger o seu mundo.

_Eu não quero te deixar _

Shunrei dá as costas à cachoeira, observando a distante casa. Ela estava morrendo com ele, mas não podia deixá-lo com sua própria dor. Ela tinha que estar lá com ele, sofrendo ao seu lado. Ele tinha que saber que ela estava lá com ele. Para sempre.

_Mesmo sabendo que eu preciso _

Ela caminha lentamente de volta para a casa, lembrando-se das palavras de Roshi sobre o estado atual de Shiryu: "Ele precisa enfrentar sua dor sozinho. Se ele foi bom o bastante para usar a Armadura de Dragão, tem que ser bom encarando seus próprios problemas. Eu não posso fazer nada para ajudá-lo."

_Eu não quero te amar _

Entrando no quarto novamente, ela se lembra de quanta dor sofrera por causa dele. Quando ele tinha sido derrotado por Seiya na Guerra Galáctica...e tantas outras vezes...

"Por quê eu tinha que te amar, Shiryu?", ela murmura suavemente para o quarto silencioso.

_Eu ainda (amo) _

Ela passa a noite sem dormir, cuidando dele. A despeito de todas as coisas ruins que aconteceram com ela devido ao seu amor, ela não podia fazer nada contra isso...ela só podia amá-lo...mais e mais à medida que o tempo passava...

_Preciso de algum tempo para me encontrar _

Nesta mesma noite, ela continua pensando sobre o que fazer com sua vida e a dele. Ela tinha que encontrar o que realmente queria. Sabia que não queria vê-lo ficar bom e voltar a lutar com seus amigos. Ela já tivera o suficiente disso. Queria ele ao seu lado...não queria deixá-lo. Mas sabia que seus amigos eram muito importantes para ele...e ele nunca poderia viver feliz lá, apenas com ela, sabendo que seus amigos estavam em perigo.

_Eu quero viver intensamente _

Ela queria viver com ele onde quer que fosse..mas não podia deixar seu mestre sozinho.

_Posso seguir me próprio caminho? _

A manhã está chegando. Shunrei olha para a janela tristemente. Ela não podia seguir seu próprio caminho.

_Posso criar meu próprio caminho? _

Ela não podia criar seu próprio destino.

_Eu não quero te deixar _

E ela não queria estar longe dele. Ela queria curá-lo deste terrível sofrimento.

_Eu preciso de você _

Ela precisava dele

_Eu estou pronta para isso? _

Mas ela não estava pronta para quebrar as correntes de sua vida. Ela temia o futuro.

_Eu pensei que estaria? _

Ela pensara que estaria pronta para ajudar Shiryu...mas ela não notara o quão machucada ela mesma estava. O quão presa em sua própria vida ela estava.

_Posso ver o futuro?_

Ela não podia prever o futuro...ela podia apenas esperar que Shiryu se curasse e voltasse para o Japão...e ela podia esperar que algum dia tivesse a força para seguí-lo onde quer que ele fosse como ela realmente queria.

_Não, eu não posso. _

Lentamente, ela se levanta de sua cadeira e vai para a cozinha porque Roshi levantaria logo e ela devia preparar o café da manhã.

* * *

DISCLAIMER: Os personagens dessa história pertencem a Masami Kurumada...sou apenas uma pequena escritora de fanfics...Esta é uma songfic baseada na música I Still Do´ do Cranberries...Se quiser escuta-la...ela se encontra no CD Everybody Else is Doing it so Why Can´t We?... 

Nesta história há um pequeno spoiler dos episódios 33-34 do anime ok?

Comentem e visitem meus (portifólio dos meus (meu (flog dos meus (meu fotoblog)

beijos,

Paula Toledo


End file.
